The Magician's Rose
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Present him a flower using flair. That's the way a magician does it. oOo WaluigiXLuigi, if you don't like the pairing don't read or comment. oOo


**** WalGi, don't like it? Don't read it, and leave it alone. ****

* * *

Her head was really gone.

The audience began clapping, shouting, gasping, and shaking their heads as they watched a yellow and orange dress walk around the stage, arms gesturing about. Two females stood off to the sides, clapping uninterestedly as if they were wondering their use of being onstage while swaying a little in their own pink and light blue dresses.

Meanwhile, in the center of the stage, a tall, stick-figured man stood there with his arms crossed and his head held high, letting the headless woman walk around him gracefully. He seemed uninterested in the audience's reactions, his empty eyes scanning the ever familiar theatre from behind his purple mask.

The dress stood next to his left, and he sighed as he whipped out a large, black cloth. With a flick of his wrist, he wrapped the cloth around where the head should've been.

His assistant's head pushed through the shoulder of her dress behind the cloth, eyes squinted in pain and relief to out of that uncomfortable position, "Dang it Waluigi, I almost broke my neck. Next time, make Rosalina do it!" she hissed at him, shaking her head to somewhat fix her short red hair before the cloth was pulled away, revealing her "returned" head to the crowd.

That was the last trick of the night, time to bow down and say goodnight, no more tricks until tomorrow night.

Waluigi and his assistants walked to the edge of the stage, prepared to bow down in hopes of getting more applause and cheers. He lazily admired his audience once more, but his eye stopped wandering over the boring faces when he saw a particular face.

Sitting in the second row, three seats from the center, ever clear blue eyes stared back at him. No emotion whatsoever. They were just…clear, bright and cheery, a sapphire in a head among tons of others.

At first Waluigi thought he was staring at a perfect woman when he realized – that was a male audience member.

_What? A man? With eyes that are like calming waves off the coast of Keelhaul Key?_ The magician thought as he bowed, never looking away. _How can he pull that off? He seems so innocent._

The admiring resumed. Sure, said man had a nose that was questionable and a very handsome looking mustache, but for some reason that didn't break Waluigi away. From the dim light, it seemed the man's skin was fairly tanned, most of it hidden by a hat that covered his eyebrows and his gloves clapping in the way.

Heart racing as he returned to a standing position from his bow, he felt a very sudden impulse. Doing something to impress the man would surely mean coming up with a really quick trick – but all of his stuff was backstage. Jumping into the audience and pulling him up as a volunteer for a last second card game, there was no way to do that.

Meeting him on his way out? If he hurried, he could do that.

With a wild swish of his cape, Waluigi ran backstage without his female assistants, shoving past crew members to get to his room. He had something that he'd always wanted to do, and now was the perfect chance.

oOo

"That was a very interesting show," Mario muttered as he and his brother walked with the rest of the crowd towards the exit, "The part where they flipped the box with the girl in it, only for her to be the same on the other side, wasn't that interesting?"

"There was a trapdoor in the center that she walked through," Luigi sighed, "Mario; I could see how almost every single one of that magician's tricks worked."

"Well, they weren't among the ordinary," Mario snapped, "Since when have we seen a magician that did the headless woman trick like that?"

Luigi huffed before trying to push through a group of teenagers who decided to stop and talk in the middle of the hallway, "It was just another night wasted. This 'bonding' thing we've got going on, it isn't working."

"Well at least one of us is happy." Mario hissed.

"Look, it's the magician!"

The people suddenly began to form a circle further down the hallway, surrounding Waluigi – who had gotten lost in the maze of halls and burst out into the hall in his rush. He was easy to spot, being taller than almost everyone, his purple mask a dead giveaway of his identity.

"Ah, looks like he came out for more praise," Mario laughed, pulling his brother's arm, "C'mon, Luigi. Maybe this will make it easier to get to the car."

"F-fratello –" Luigi began, only to be cut off when someone pushed him in an attempt to get closer to the performer.

Meanwhile, our magician stood in shock and horror at the amount of people circling him. Eyes growing bigger from behind the mask in a poor attempt to look harder for that man, he ignored the questions and comments people yelled in his ear.

"How did you do that sword card stab trick!"

"Will you perform at my birthday party?"

"Cool mask!"

"Will you take it off?"

"What is your real name?"

"Can I have your cape?"

"You smell like smoke and lavender!"

"Awesome magicness dude!"

Waluigi was about to panic whenever he looked to his left, seeing the man being pulled along by someone else.

_T-that's him!_ He thought as he sprang forward, pushing people out of his way. _If I can just present this to him, I'll be happy! I must get closer to him, I must!_

"Mario," Luigi managed to pull his arm free from his brother's grasp, "At least let me get a better look at –"

As soon as he turned around, the magician bumped into Luigi. After making a quick recovery, the taller immediately prepared his trick while the shorter had to stumble backwards to regain his balance. Wanting to make the other apologize, Luigi aimed to give the other a glare – locking eyes with the performer.

"Hey, what's so special about _that _guy?"

It took a moment to realize – he was staring back at the empty eyes of the magician.

Luigi's breath hitched; surprised that such a character was staring back at him. His cheeks hurriedly turned pink as Waluigi waved his hands around each other, the left hand then dragging down his right arm while his right hand made a fist.

_W-what the heck is he doing?_ Luigi thought.

Just when the thought was finished, Waluigi presented his right hand to Luigi, hand opening while a rose slowly bloomed along with it. He reached down into his sleeve a little to grab the stem to the rose, whipping it out and twisting it in his left hand before holding it out once more, offering it.

After a moment of surprise, Luigi gave one look at the rose before slowly taking it, now standing with red on his face.

When the rose was gone, Waluigi bowed to him before pushing past to run down the hall to the closest door, which he wasted little time ducking into as a few other people tried to follow him.

Mario, seemingly irritated, grabbed Luigi's arm and began bulldozing past the ones who wanted to steal the rose, never slowing until they got outside to their car.

"Why in the heck did that man give you a rose?" Mario asked, trying to unlock the car with the house key.

"I… don't know," Luigi whispered, staring at the rose's purple petals in blushing admiration, "But I feel like I must come back tomorrow."

* * *

**** Crappy ending is crappy bleeeeeeeeh! **

**So lately I've been watching Magic's Secrets Revealed on the Bio channel, and that soon inspired this. I came up with a long drawn out plot, but I think its fine as a one-shot. **

**I also wrote this because, well, let's just say some idiot decided to abuse the anonymous review feature on my WalGi stories telling me to stop writing this to write Luaisy, spamming my email and ticking me off. So I'm putting this up just to irk them a little :}. Which makes me think, do people not understand what "Don't like, don't read, don't even touch?" means anymore? And let's be honest, there's enough Luaisy on this site. Not saying I don't like the pairing, it's just that I want something non-canon. **

**Call me sick, call me insane, call me whatever you want, just don't call me crazy, because I'm Crazee Canadia.**

**And now, I'm going to bed. ****


End file.
